1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved animated children's marionette theatre.
More particularly, the invention relates to an improvement in an animated children's marionette theatre of the type described and claimed in co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,611, issued May 28, 1974 by the same inventor and entitled "Animated Children's Marionette Theatre."
2. Prior Art Problem
The above-referenced co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,611 describes and claims an animated children's marionette theatre employing animated puppet-like figures which is readily and economically fabricated, can be folded up flat for easy transport and storage, and can be set up and operated by children easily.
While the animated children's marionette theatre described in co-pending U.S. Pat. No. 3,812,611 is suitable for many uses and purposes, and can be employed in many different play formats, the present invention is designed to make available additional uses and play formats for which it is better suited.